Recuerdos
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Cuando ya no cuenta con nadie en su nueva situación y Michael queda solo con sus recuerdos... sólo le queda analizar, una vez más lo que ha pasado en su vida recientemente


**Disclaimer: **No soy propietaria de la serie, ni de sus derechos, este fic lo hago, sólo por "Amor al arte", o mejor dicho, amor a la serie… no representa ningún interés comercial y si pretenden subirlo a otra página, les ruego, avisarme o citar a quien pertenece, o sea, yo

**Recuerdos.**

Oigo voces hablando en dialectos que no alcanzo a comprender completamente, el aroma de los recuerdos inunda mi cabeza y deja a todo el resto del mundo fuera del alcance de mis pensamientos. Mi mente vuela y veo una vez más sus ojos mirándome. Retrocedo un poco más, al momento cuando aún no la conocía… una foto, en el recorte de un periódico antiguo, era lo único que tenía de ti.

Es casi increíble pensar que un plan tan bien elaborado tuvo la más absurda de las fallas, aquella que nunca estuvo contemplada en suceder y que, sin embargo sucedió, al compartir con ella, las barreras que yo mismo me había impuesto se hicieron añicos y me encargué de mantenerla a salvo, dentro de lo que mis fuerzas me permitieron, aún a costa de mi existencia, sería capaz de protegerla contra cualquiera que quisiera hacerle algo.

Levanto la vista y no soy capaz de diferenciar nada más que su rostro en aquel tren, mucho tiempo atrás ya. El calor de un beso revive en mis labios, mientras evoco el momento antes de la despedida.

¿Me esperará?... ¿Dónde está?- Me pregunto una vez más.

Debe estar a salvo, muy lejos de aquí, donde las imágenes de lo que sucedió en aquel maldito día se funden en un halo de sueño lejano, como aquel del que uno se despierta y aunque, inconscientemente, sabe de qué se trató, la conciencia no es capaz de descifrar qué sucedió.

Estoy muy preocupado, no sé nada de ella, y las infinitas posibilidades me abruman llevándome a un infierno del cual no estoy seguro de poder salir…

Una mano en mi bolsillo y encuentro algo por qué seguir, una esperanza que me insta a seguir viviendo, a sobrevivir a este calvario para poder reunirme contigo… el pedazo de papel, una pequeña gruya a la que me aferro como un naufrago; símbolo de lo que siento por ti, de aquel deseo de ser totalmente libre, libre de poder estar contigo, sin presiones… sin tener que correr o esconderse… sólo estar los dos, donde nada de esto nos pueda encontrar, donde nada de esto nos alcance.

Dicen que al hacer un millón de gruyas de papel, se cumple un deseo… el que había pedido en un principio ya se cumplió, mi hermano está libre, la verdad salió a flote, él ahora puede vivir su vida de la forma en que se le ocurra. Sin embargo, ahora deseo algo totalmente distinto… quiero algo para mi… te quiero a ti…quiero estar junto a ti…

Durante las interminables noches en este lugar, puedo emular millones de escenarios, donde nada de esto existe, donde puedo conocerte sin toda esta maldición que cargo, simplemente una chica y un chico, normales, que se conocen en un lugar, normal, y que pueden vivir un amor sin conspiraciones, cárceles, política, ni transnacionales hambrientas de poder que harían cualquier cosa para hacer de nosotros polvo.

Siento que los músculos de mi cara cambian de posición, debo estar sonriendo.

Me gustaría poder mandar todo esto muy lejos, alejarlo de nosotros… al menos, algo conseguí, alejando de ti la culpa de un crimen del que yo fui culpable más que indirectamente…

No debí dejarte venir con nosotros…

¿Te habrá encontrado Linc? ¿Estarás a salvo?

Vuelvo a encontrar en mi mente, aquellos recuerdos que mantengo más frescos de ti… las visitas a la enfermería, donde, millones de veces peleé en contra de mí mismo, y que necesitaron de todo mi autocontrol, para no besarte y hacerte mía allí mismo.

Un golpe me devuelve a la realidad, aquella de la que quisiera escapar para siempre, uno de los presos algo me dice en español, no entiendo bien qué es lo que dice, aún no me acostumbro al lenguaje que hablan aquí, dista mucho de ser el español que aprendí cuando pensé en venir a Panamá.

Una falla catastrófica en el plan original…

Un plan de respaldo…

El muchacho me indica a alguien entre los presos… y aquí todo comienza una vez más, con una pequeña diferencia en una de las variables, que hace toda la diferencia en el mundo, esta vez no es por alguien más…

Esta vez es por mí… por nosotros…

Quizás esta vez, todos aquellos escenarios en que nos imagino juntos, no sean más producto de mi imaginación exacerbada por esta maldita prisión, sino sean producto de la realidad…

He vuelto, aquí llega la visión de Michael, no era exactamente lo que pensaba cuando escribí La Espera, pero esto fue lo que salió al final y espero que les guste…

Saludos a todas quienes han leído lo que he escrito, gracias, se agradece…

Katie


End file.
